The embodiment relates to a spindle motor and a clamping apparatus.
The spindle motor is applied to various electronic devices. The spindle motor has a main function of rotating an optical disc to record data on the optical disc or read the data recorded from the optical disc.
The spindle motor is provided with a clamping apparatus for supporting the optical disc.